Nightmares
by moccachinolatte
Summary: Hercules has become a true hero, saved Meg from death and is now home with his new love. But when she has a nightmare and wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, Hercules comforts her. Comfort leads to one thing, which leads to another... Takes place the night in the ending


Hercules can't be much happier. He had finally proven himself a true hero by putting somebody else's life in front of his. And not just any life, but his true love's life, Meg. He just can't believe how lucky he was to have found Meg who has shown him a new perspective of life and helped him accomplish his dream to reunite with his parents. And even though his day started off terrible, finding out that Meg had lied to him, it ended perfect. After all, Meg was a slave for Hades, she could do nothing but obey him. It wasn't her fault.

Now, lying in his bed in his big, awesome mansion, all he can think about is his beautiful Meg and how he will never let anything bad happen to her ever again. She is his life, he loves her.

His thoughts are interrupted by a sudden, horror-filled scream echoing through the mansion. His eyes widen and he's filled with horror as he recognizes the scream as Meg's. "Meg!" he shouts as he dashes out of his bed, through the huge mansion to the room Meg has for the moment.

He slams the door open and happens to destroy it in the movement due to his God-like strength, but he doesn't give a shit for the moment, he needs to find Meg. He spots her in her bed, panting heavily and holding a hand on her heart. Her forehead is covered with sweat and her eyes are tearing up, until the tears spill over to roll down her rosy cheeks.

Her shock-statement has made her unable to notify his presence as she doesn't even look at him, instead her eyes are looking in front of her, filled with horror.

Hercules stands in the door, just looking at her miserable state, his heart being ripped out of the sight. He manages to regain composure and runs up to her side. "Meg, what's wrong? What is it, are you hurt? Please, don't tell me you're hurt!" he exclaims to her.

She gasps as she suddenly is aware of his presence and she looks at him in shock. "Hercules!" she exclaims. Then, she groans and falls down onto the pillow, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry for waking you up…" she says softly.

Hercules chuckles. "It's fine, I hadn't fallen asleep. I couldn't, but you really scared me when you screamed! What in the name of Zeus happened?" he asks her, shocked. She sighs behind her hands, shaking her head.

"Nothing, just-just a nightmare. I'm fine, really." She says. Hercules looks at her, not believing what she's saying for a minute.

"Meg, you were crying! I know something's wrong, tell me. What happened in the dream?" he asks her concerned. Meg sighs, knowing she can't win this fight, so she might as well tell him.

"I-I was back being Hades' slave, but this time, for an eternity. And he forced me to do… horrible things. Then, my old boyfriend came back…" she pauses for a moment, inhaling deeply so her voice won't crack in tears. Hercules gaze turns dark, thinking of Meg's ex-boyfriend who hurt her so badly. If he ever found that little brat, he would send him down to the Underworld immediately.

Meg continues. "He started to talk to me about how happy he was to finally leave me and how useless I was and that no one was ever going to love such a freak as me. I know it's really dumb I let those words get through, I shouldn't even care… and then I was back in the underworld with Hades. But then, I saw you floating in the dead river! I started to scream for you, but you only sunk deeper down in the endless hole, until you were gone. But I heard your voice echoing in my head, saying that you hated me and that I was a traitor and a liar for what I did to you… and then I woke up. But it's true, I am a liar… a terrible person." She looks down and tears starts rolling down her cheeks again.

Hercules looks at her miserably. How can she even believe she is a terrible person for one second? He tried to find any words, but nothing came out. So he decided to just show her his love.

The next second, his lips were placed on top of hers, kissing her passionately. Hercules tries to pour out all of his love into the kiss, and considering Meg's surprised squeal, he was thinking he succeeded. He pulls away after some moments and lifts Meg's chin with his hand.

"Meg, I love you. With all my heart, and I could never imagine my life without you. You are the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I haven't seen a single trace of terribleness ever since I first lay my eyes on you. I don't care what Hades or that terrible, awful guy has told you. To me, you are perfect. Those are heartless souls who you will never have to think of again. I am here for you now, and I always will, because I will never, ever leave your side and I would never, ever, ever hurt you. Meg, you are my world. When I'm with you, I am home. Where I belong." He says honestly, and he had never been so sure on anything.

Meg's tears are still falling, but not because of sadness anymore, but from happiness and love. She throws her arms around Hercules and refuses to ever let go. "I love you too Wonderboy. You are my God and my hero. I have never felt so safe, wanted and so much love before towards anyone but you. You're my world." Says Meg, her voice a little cracky from crying.

They stay in each other's arms for some minutes, before Meg breaks the silence. "Don't get used to this sensitive side of me, though. Remember, I am a big, tough girl. Sensitive just isn't my style." She says with a smirk.

Hercules chuckles as he lets go of her. "Don't worry, I figured that out already." He says jokingly. Meg laughs softly, then her eyes fall on the broken door.

"Uhm, Wonderboy? What happened to the door?" she asks confusingly. Hercules looks at the door and remembers the sound of something being broken behind him when he rushed in. Well, there he has the answer to what it was.

"Oops… we'll have that replaced, I promise. Let's get you a new room until then, shall we?" he asks and picks her light form up in his strong arms. Meg laughs at how Hercules' strength destroyed her bedroom-door.

She smirks as Hercules carries her through his big mansion and brings her foot up to his face and turns his face towards her with it, just like she did in the park a few days ago and starts to talk with her normal low, seductive tone.

"How about, I sleep in your room?" she asks, her smirk remaining on her face, and it turns even bigger when she notices the blush creeping onto Hercules' cheeks.

He almost drops her at her words, but gets a grip before it happens. "S-sleep in m-my room? W-with me?" he stutters out, shocked. Meg laughs and nods. Hercules opens his mouth to say something, but when nothing comes out he just nods instead.

Meg smiles at him and jumps down from his arms. "Let's go, then." Hercules, who has regained his composure, leads Meg to his room and closes the door after him. Meg gasps as she looks at Hercules' massive room. It is huge!

The big window is for the time being hidden by the yellow curtain, but Meg looks behind it. A door leads out to the big balcony as well and Meg opens the door to step out on the balcony. She gasps at the incredible view, right out in the ocean. "Wow…" she mumbles as she sits down on a bench to look at the grand view.

Hercules comes up to her and sits down as well. "Pretty amazing, huh?" he asks. Meg looks at him with a smile on her face.

"It's fantastic! I have never seen such a beautiful view before…" Meg says quietly.

"I have." Hercules says, staring at Meg, a charming smile plastered on his face. She looks at him and notices his stare, smiling and rolling her eyes. He knows that Meg don't mind him staring at her, and he can't help it either.

She's just such a beautiful woman! Her beautifully shaped head, her cute little nose, those gorgeous eyes that he can get lost in forever and ever… like they are meant for him. Her filly, red lips and her beautiful, soft, brown-red hair… not to mention her perfect body with those beautifully visible collarbones and that slim waist which spreads out to form her delicate hips… her curves are just like they are formed in heaven…

Hercules takes her hand and she looks into his kind, blue eyes, smiling. Hercules starts leaning in to kiss her. Meg smiles at his softness and gentleness, but she also feels the burning urge to have his lips on hers _now_ , so she grabs his head and smashes her lips onto his, earning a surprised sound from Hercules. After a while though, he starts kissing her back with the same eagerness as her, putting his hands on the back of her head.

Meg moves her hands around his neck and moves closer him, moving her lips in a perfect rhythm on Hercules'. After some minute of it, she licks his lower lip, begging for entrance. Hercules' eyes pop open for a second and he looks at Meg, who's still licking his lip. He slowly parts his lips and Meg's tongue enters his mouth, exploring it.

Hercules can't help but let a quiet moan escape his throat as Meg explores every corner of his mouth. He tangles his fingers in her hair and sticks his tongue in her mouth as well, exploring it. Meg lets out a content sigh as he does it, which makes him even more confident and he puts his hands on her small back, pulling her closer and roaming her back.

Now it's Meg's turn to let out a small moan as Hercules roams his hands on her lower back, on the limit to her butt. This sound drives Hercules crazy though and he kisses her even harder. Their make-out session continues for some minutes until they both have to pull away to catch their breath.

"Wow.." pants Hercules as he looks at Meg with a dumfounded smile. Meg smiles seductively at him and bites her lip slightly. Hercules can feel himself getting harder at the sight and he takes a deep breath to ignore it.

"Are you tired, Wonderboy?" asks Meg in her sexy voice and her even sexier smirk. Hercules shakes his head.

"I'm not, what about you?" he asks. Meg crawls closer to Hercules and starts walking with her index finger and her middle finger on Hercules' shoulder and continues down on his incredibly muscular chest, where she puts her hand.

"Not so… very much." She says seductively. Hercules gulps and smiles nervously.

"G-good, I guess we could stay up then..." Hercules stops his sentence as Meg puts her other hand on his chest too and starts stroking it. Meg smirks at his reaction.

"You have such a muscular chest, Wonderboy…" she says in a low tone as she crawl closer him and bends down to kiss his chest. Hercules sucks in some air, biting his lip at the wonderful feeling of Meg's sweet lips on his chest. Even though it's covered by his shirt, the feeling is still awesome.

Meg kisses his chest, then she continues up on his collarbone and then onto his left side of the neck, holding herself up by placing a hand on his right cheek. She continues up along his jawline, and finishes off with a sweet kiss on his lips. She smirks at him as she rubs her hands up her arms.

"Brr, it's a little chilly out here, don't you think?" she asks him. He looks at her, panting slightly.

"You think? Because I think it's very hot…" he murmurs, then he shakes his head. "Here, let's get you inside." He picks her up and carries her inside. She laughs softly.

"Hercules, I can walk you know." She says amusingly. Hercules smiles at his beautiful woman and her amused look.

"Yeah, of course you can. But I like carrying you so much. Besides, your 'weak ankles' might need some rest." He jokes and winks at her. As they enter his bedroom and approach Hercules' bed, Meg starts kissing him again before he can set her down.

He happily kisses her back as he sets her down on the ground. But she jumps onto him again, this time she pulls her dress up to her thighs and locks her legs against his waist, kissing him as she puts her arms around his neck. Hercules gets surprised, but lustfully happy as he puts one of his hands on her back, holding her tightly and the other one on her butt to hold her up.

She moans as he does it and kisses him harder, once again sticking her tongue in his mouth. Hercules tips them over on the king-sized bed, leaving Meg lying on top of him, straddling his hips. She licks his teeth, his own tongue and his entire mouth and he lets out a sigh into her mouth.

Meg starts to grind her hips against Hercules' softly, which earns a groan from him. Suddenly, Meg feels a bulge against her groin and she smirks into the kiss as she starts rub herself against it.

Hercules pulls away from the kiss and throws his head back in the pillows in pleasure. "M-Meg.." he moans as she rubs herself against it harder, feeling it grow.

"Glad I can make you feel this way, Wonderboy." Says Meg seductively and winks at him. He chuckles and blushes, then he moans again and closes his eyes. Meg takes the opportunity to sit down on his crotch, which earns another moan from him, but from herself as well.

She pulls her dress over her head and lets out her hair from her elastic, leaving her in her underwear. She continues to rub herself against him for a while, earning moans from him every once in a while, but it makes her feel amazing as well.

When she stops, Hercules opens his eyes again and when he does that, they almost pop out of his head at the sight. Meg smirks at him and bends down to kiss him again, but without any warning, Hercules flips them over so that he's on top of her, but still being careful since he's afraid of crushing her petite body.

He pulls his shirt over his head, then he removes his… pants/skirt thingy, leaving him in only his white undergarment. Meg puts her hands on his broad chest and runs her hands up along it, feeling the incredibly strong muscles underneath her small hands.

"Wow Hercules, you sure are strong…" she says huskily and Hercules bends down and kisses her passionately. She locks her legs around his waist and he starts to grind his hips against hers, which makes both him and Meg moan in pleasure.

"Hercules…" moans Meg between the kisses. Hercules runs his strong hands up along her delicate curves, making his way down to her butt and giving it a light squeeze, then he roams her stomach. Meg pants into the kiss and grabs Hercules' hand and starts guiding it to her chest.

Hercules breaks the kiss and stares wide-eyed at Meg as she places his hand on her right breast, sighing in content as his hand lands. "M-Meg are you sure..-" begins Hercules, but she grabs the back of his head and pulls him to here again to kiss him before he can continue.

Hercules isn't going to complain, so he starts stroking her breast and trailing lines along the side of it with his fingers, earning some panting moans from Meg. He continues this little act for a while, before Meg breaks the kiss and grabs the hems of her bra, then she pulls it over her head and tosses it aside.

Hercules gasps at the sigh, feeling himself getting even more aroused. "Meg… you're so beautiful…" he murmurs. Meg laughs softly at his stunned expression.

"What are you waiting for, then? They're all yours." She says seductively. Hercules looks at her with wide eyes, then he dives down and kisses her hungrily, both of his hands going up to each of her breasts, giving them a squeeze.

Meg lets out a moan as he massages her breasts and pinches her nipples. She dugs her nails into his back and kisses him like kissing him was the only way to survive, refusing to ever let go. He starts to grind his hips against hers again hard and they both groan in pleasure into each other's mouths.

At last, Meg breaks the kiss and looks into Hercules' eyes. "Hercules, I can't take this anymore… I want you, I need you… _now_." She exclaims and Hercules almost chokes on his own spit.

Did she just say that she wants him? Okay, of all Meg's sides she's shown today, this is absolutely the best. Hercules kisses her again, this time much more soft. "Are you sure? You really don't have too-mphh!" he is cut off by Meg kissing him passionately and the most urgent kiss so far.

She lets go of him, panting in need. "Hercules, my whole body is aching for you… I can't wait anymore, take me. I'm sure." Says Meg reassuringly. Hercules doesn't need anymore confirmation as he removes his undergarments, then he rolls down Meg's as well.

When he's tossed them aside, he takes one moment to take in her beauty. It's unbelievable, how not a single part of her body is ugly. "Meg, you're incredibly beautiful… I can't believe how a person can be so flawless, beautiful all over… but your most beautiful spot is your heart, Meg. It will always be, I love you." says Hercules with a smile.

Meg rolls her eyes with a heartwarming smile. "You're so cheesy Wonderboy. I didn't say I don't like it, though." She says as she leans up to kiss him. He kisses her back, and Meg brings her hand up to his manhood and strokes it with her fingers softly.

Hercules groans loudly and kisses Meg harder as Meg grabs it firmly and pulls it back and forth for a moment. Hercules breaks the kiss, panting. "M-Meg… please.." he pleads her. She smirks at him seductively.

"I'm all yours, Wonderboy. Take me." she says sexily. Hercules positions himself over her, then he slowly enters her, earning a gasp from Meg. She digs her fingernails into his back and throws her head back. "Geez, Wonderboy…" she moans.

Hercules thrusts in deeper and moans at the wonderful feeling as well. At last, he is fully inside her. "Are you okay?" he asks her softly. She nods.

"Yeah, I am. Just wait some moment for me to adjust myself." She says and he smiles and nods. After a while, Meg starts thrusting her hips upwards, enjoying the feeling more for every second. Hercules starts thrusting in and out of her, slowly building up a rhythm.

She moans and locks her legs around his hips. "Hercules…" she moans as he goes faster.

"Gosh Meg…" he groans as he starts thrusting in a steady rhythm, slowly feeling himself building up an orgasm. He starts panting as he goes faster and Meg lies back in the pillows, enjoying the feeling of Hercules filling every inch of her.

"M-Meg, I think I'm going to…" pants Hercules between his thrusts and moans. Meg nods, panting hard as well.

"Me too, Herc. I feel it, keep going…" she says in a low tone, grasping her arms around his neck to hold herself up.

Hercules goes faster with every thrust, until he thrusts one final time. "Ohh, Hercules! I'm coming!" screams Meg, and her eyes roll back into her head as a shockwave of pleasure goes through her. She gasps and freezes, her hips the only thing that keeps thrusting as she rides out her orgasm.

This sends Hercules over the edge as well. "Oh God, Meg! I-I.. ahhh!" he moans and he buries his head in her neck as he releases into her. He tries his best not to crush her at the wonderful feeling as he rides out his orgasm.

He sighs loudly and rolls off of her, lying beside her. He grabs the covers and pulls them over themselves, stroking Meg's cheek. "That might have been the best thing I've ever been through." He says with a smile.

Meg laughs softly and crawls into Hercules' strong arms, nuzzling into his chest. "It definitely was. You're much better at this than Hades was." She smirks. Hercules shoots up, staring at her.

"What?! You've done this with _Hades_?!" he exclaims loudly. Meg starts laughing and punches him lightly on the shoulder.

"Relax Wonderboy, I was kidding. I would rather get my head bitten of by Cerberus." She jokes. Hercules relaxes and lies down, taking her in his arms again, chuckling.

"Okay, you seriously scared me there. And thanks for putting that image in my head. When I wake up from nightmares, it's you who's gonna have to stay up with me until I fall asleep." He says jokingly.

Meg laughs and sighs happily into his chest. "There's nothing I'd rather do, Wonderboy."

 **So just a one-shot, I thought there were way to little Meg and Hercules fics around here, and they are such a wonderful couple! It's too bad.**

 **This is not my first fanfic though, I have another account on this site where I've written stories. I still use that account, but I'll probably load up my smut-fics here. I don't know why, it just felt fun to have two accounts. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
